Eleven Blocks
by VegasGirl09
Summary: "I can't think of two better people for the job" Finn and Nick visit Warrick's family.


Julie burst through the side door, dragging several shopping bags full of stuff which she clumsily dropped onto the counter in her rush.

"Nicky I'm back," she announced as if he didn't hear her charge inside in typical Julie fashion.

"What did you get?" he asked her, peeking curiously at the bags.

"Everything," she said excitedly, bouncing on her toes "can we go now?"

"Is Sam ready?" Nick asked her.

"He's outside," she confirmed grabbing at the bags she had just carried in "come on, let's go."

She picked up all the bags in one motion and took them back outside while he locked up behind her.

The sun was out which improved their moods as they drove the eleven blocks across town. Sam, who was nestled in the back seat, kept sticking his face in between the two front seats, curious, sniffing at Julie making her giggle and pet him happily. When they turned down the quiet little street, Julie sat up in her seat excitedly. The cookie cutter houses were a big change from the crime ridden area they had visited previously.

The driveway was easily visible due to the toys scattered in the fenced in yard behind it. Julie could barely wait until the car was stopped before she leapt out with Sam on his leash, tugging her right up to the front door. Nick grabbed a few bags from the trunk intending to come back for the rest later.

The occupants of the house had been anticipating their visit and came charging out onto the porch when they saw their car pull up.

"Hey guys," Tina greeted them happily but was quickly cut off by Eli who yelled, delighted "Aunt Julie!"

The pair collided in a colossal hug, Sam circling them, tail wagging. Nick smiled watching the two precious people who meant the world to him embrace.

"Aunt Julie did you bring me presents?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Eli," Tina warned him of his manners.

"We sure did," Julie said "show him Nicky."

"Where's my hug first?" Nick asked Eli who immediately leapt into his arms.

Once everyone had been hugged properly, Nick handed Eli one of the bags to rummage through where he discovered several new toys and games.

"Wow," he gushed "Lego's and a new truck?" This is better than Christmas!"

"What do you say to Uncle Nicky and Aunt Julie?" Tina prompted him.

"Thank you," Eli said mechanically but they could see the joy on his face as he examined each toy.

"So who wants lunch?" Tina asked motioning for them to follow her inside the house.

The changes her home had been apparent over the last three years. For starters she had moved out of that old neighborhood and into a safer one. She had maintained her job at the hospital as evidenced by the nurse's outfit hanging on the closet door and the badge on the counter. She had gained back custody of Eli less than a year after he had been taken and he was now approaching his ninth birthday as he continued to remind them as they walked through the foyer, past the kitchen and out to the backyard where a spacious patio was. They sat down to lunch while Sam was rewarded with treats from Tina who kept them on hand for their visits.

Eli played with his new toys at the table while Julie, Nick and Tina chatted about work. The moment Eli finished his lunch; he called "Aunt Julie lets go play!"

"I'll race you," Julie challenged him and they were off, bolting for the large swing set and slide set up further on back in the yard. Julie let Eli win to which he celebrated with a victory dance which, according to Nick, humorously mirrored his father's celebratory dances during basketball season.

Nick and Tina watched the equally energetic pair play, climbing up and down the slide, taking turns pushing each other on the swing and taking advantage of an opportunity to burn off their excess energy.

"Careful baby," Tina warned Eli when he chased Julie around the swings and tackled her in the grass.

"I think she's good," Nick said, grinning when Julie chased after Eli, catching him and spinning him around, his laughter echoing throughout the yard.

"I just worry about her hitting her head," Tina said "I know it's been almost two years but that coma-

She paused, lost in the memories of Nick visiting her and telling her about Julie's attack. She couldn't stand the thought of Eli losing his aunt Julie so Tina had refrained from telling him.

"It was rough," Nick said recalling those long days in the hospital and recovery "but she's better now, I mean, look at her"

They both glanced back at the swing set where Julie was now hanging upside down from the monkey bars pretending to be some sort of monster, luring Eli closer so she could grab him. He screamed when he was caught but laughed hysterically at their game.

"She's one of a kind," Tina agreed "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me get Eli back."

"Hey that was all you," Nick said "you worked hard; you did what you had to do."

Tina smiled, grateful for his praise but something else was weighing on her mind.

At the same time, Julie and Eli raced back to the table to rest.

"Mommy did you see us?" Eli asked "did you see what Aunt Julie did?"

"I was watching baby," Tina said "listen, can you be mommy's helper and go get that folder I left on the table in the living room?"

Eli nodded and raced inside, returning with a folder that Tina opened and began pulling out papers from.

"The social workers I've met with gave me these forms," Tina explained "they are custody arrangements for Eli in case something ever happened to me, they encouraged me to pick a guardian for him and- I want it to be you guys."

Nick and Julie both exchanged shocked glances.

"Oh come on," Nick said "what about your family?"

"I don't really have anyone else," Tina explained "I trust you guys, Eli already adores you, I can't think of two better people for the job than Warrick's best friend and the toughest, bravest woman I know"

Tina smiled at them both. Nick leaned back in his chair, stunned, trying to process this information. Julie reached out her hand and held Tina's, tears stinging at her eyes at the very idea that she would pick them to help care for Eli.

"You're tough too," Julie choked out amidst tears of gratitude and shock.

"Guys its okay," Tina said, "we don't have to make anything official today, I just wanted to run the idea by you and see what you think, Nicky, you're Warrick's best friend, you could tell Eli stories about his daddy that I don't know, and Jules, you could teach him how to be tough and strong like his daddy."

"But, I never knew Warrick," Julie said sadly.

"Neither did Eli," Tina reminded her "and when he grows up and feels like he's the only one, he won't be, he'll have you."

As odd and sad as it sounded, it made sense to them.

Nick looked at Julie who still had tears in her eyes. 

"What do you think babe?" he asked.

Julie glanced back at Eli who was now playing with Sam in the grass. She had never really imagined herself with kids let alone someone like Eli who had gone through so much in such a short time. The connections between her and Eli were eerily similar. Both of them had been forced to fight in a seemingly cruel world only to both come out on top with Nick as their connector and Warrick as the one person neither of them could ever know except through stories and photos. It was meant to be.

"Yes," Julie breathed, her heart aching, "let's do it."

Tina smiled and showed them the paper work in depth, promising a meeting with a lawyer to finalize the details. Obviously this was all a hypothetical situation but in that moment it was the most incredible gift all three of them could receive.

Saying goodbye at the end of the afternoon was tougher than usual. Julie hugged Eli extra tight and whispered a soft "Love you buddy"

"Love you too Aunt Julie," Eli said and her heart ached with so much love for him.

Tina smiled at their interaction, happy to know that someone as sweet and caring as Julie had come into their lives.

"See you guys next week," Tina said when Eli bounced back onto the porch and waved goodbye.

Nick and Julie drove home in total silence, neither one of them was sure what to say after a revelation like the one Tina had just presented them with. Back at their house, Sam trotted over to his bed in the living room. Nick sat down on the couch and pulled out one of the many photo albums he kept on the shelf behind him. Each one contained various photos at different times in his life.

The one he was currently immersed in was from the last year Warrick had been alive. Julie watched him skim through the book, smiling at certain pictures while sighing when he came across others. She shuffled over to him, lifted his arm so that she could sit in his lap, balancing the album on her knees now. She lay her head on his shoulder, pointed to one of the pictures of Nick with the guys before she had joined the team and asked sweetly "Tell me about that one" to which he smiled, kissed her forehead, and began.


End file.
